Relaciones Alemania-Polonia/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con presidentes polacos Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R) shakes hands with former Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski on December 19, 2013 in Warsaw, Poland. Steinmeier is on a one-day trip to Poland. Getty Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Prezydent RP Lech Kaczyński i minister spraw zagranicznych Niemiec Frank-Walter Steinmeier. PAP/EPA Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier, right, and Foreign Minister of Poland, Grzegorz Schetyna, left, address the media during a joint news conference after a meeting in Berlin, Germany, March 5, 2015. AP Bronisław Komorowski - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Prezydent Bronisław Komorowski przyjął ministra spraw zagranicznych Niemiec Franka-Waltera Steinmeiera (fot. PAP/Jacek Turczyk) Andrzej Duda - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Poland’s President Andrzej Duda, right, welcomes German President Frank-Walter Steinmeier, left, in Warsaw, Poland, Friday, May 19, 2017. Steinmeier, formerly the German foreign minister, is paying his first visit to Poland as president. (AP Photo/Czarek Sokolowski) |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Joachim Gauck - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Berlin Mayor Klaus Wowereit (L-R), German plitical balladeer Wolf Biermann, German president Joachim Gauck, and for Polish President Lech Walesa stand before balloons of Light of Border installation are released ito the sky during the citizens' festival at Brandenburg Gate in Berlin, Germany, 09 November: photo - EPA/BERND VON JUTRCZENKA Bronisław Komorowski - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Poland's President Bronislaw Komorowski speaks to his counterpart Joachim Gauck. Reutters Andrzej Duda - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Prezydent RP Andrzej Duda (P) i prezydent RFN Joachim Gauck (L). Fot. PAP/Paweł Supernak |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Horst Köhler.jpg| Horst Köhler in Polen bei Aleksander Kwasniewski. El presidente alemán fue recibido por su homólogo polaco con honores militares. AP Horst Köhler - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| W poniedziałek 13 lipca Prezydent Niemiec Horst Köhler w ramach wizyty w Polsce spotkał się z Lechem Kaczyńskim. Photo: Chancellery of the President of the Republic of Poland Bronisław Komorowski - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Horst Koehler (C) and his wife Eva Luise Koehler (L) express their condolences to acting Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski at the funeral of late Polish President Lech Kazcynski and his wife Maria at Wawel Castle on April 18, 2010 in Krakow, Poland. Kaczynski, First Lady Maria and leading members of the Polish military, government and the arts were killed when the presidential plane they were traveling in crashed while attempting to land at Smolensk, Russia, on April 10. Delegations from around the world arrived to pay their last respects. (April 17, 2010 - Source: Sean Gallup/Getty Images Europe). |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Lech Walesa, el líder de Solidaridad, llegó ayer a Dusseldorf, en la República Federal de Alemania (RFA), en una visita de tres días por invitación de la Confederación Alemana de Sindicatos (DGB). Por la tarde se entrevistó con el primer ministro de Renania del Norte-Westfalia, el socialdemócrata Johannes Rau y fue allí donde el líder sindical polaco realizó un llamamiento a los bancos y empresas de la RFA para que inviertan en Polonia. El País. 6 SEP 1989 Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau (l.) und der polnische Präsident Aleksander Kwasniewski einen Tag vor dem Beitritt Polens zur Europäischen Union in Warschau. Quelle: Foto: Faßbender, Julia. Bundespräsidialamt |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Lech Wałęsa - Roman Herzog.jpg| Warschau 1994: Bundespräsident Roman Herzog wird von Staatspräsident Lech Walesa zum Mittagessen empfangen. Roman Herzog nimmt an der zentralen Gedenkfeier zum 50. Jahrestag des Warschauer Aufstands gegen das nationalsozialistische Besatzungsregime teil. Quelle: BPA. Bundespräsidialamt Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| 26.06.1997 Warszawa , prezydent RFN Roman Herzog i prezydent Aleksander Kwasniewski . Fot. Slawomir Kaminski / Agencja Gazeta SK DVD 071 A. Photo: Agencja Gazeta |-| Richard von Weizsäcker= Richard von Weizsäcker Wojciech Jaruzelski - Sin imagen.jpg| El jefe del Estado de la RFA se entrevistó ayer con el presidente polaco, el general Wojciech Jaruzelski, y el primer ministro, Tadeusz Mazowiecki. Varsovia 3 MAY 1990. El País Lech Wałęsa - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Richard von Weizsäcker, left, the former German president who died on Saturday, is shown in a 2007. WSJ Cancilleres alemanes con presidentes polacos Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Lech Wałęsa i Angela Merkel na obiedzie lechwalesa.blip.pl / Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Angela Merkel.jpg| Angela Merkel y el presidente polaco Aleksander Kwasniewski en Varsovia. AP Angela Merkel - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Politshow in Warschau: Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel mit froher Mine bei Polens Präsidenten Lech Kaczynski. Deutsche meinten, die Kanzlerin habe in Polen nichts zu lachen gehabt. Foto Press-Pool. Angela Merkel - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| Gracias Angela #Merkel por tus felicitaciones y hablando de #migracje I #Rosja. Próxima reunión en marzo. @SchetynadlaPO Angela Merkel - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| After the working session Angela Merkel met the Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski for a bilateral meeting. Photo: Bundesregierung/Bergmann Andrzej Duda - Angela Merkel.jpg| Andrzej Duda i Angela Merkel o sąsiedztwie. newsbook.pl |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Politiker, SPD, D Bundeskanzler 1998- mit Lech Walesa (r) im Rahmen der Veranstaltungsreihe 'Menschen in Europa' in Passau. Getty Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| German-Polish Consultations: Gerhard Schröder and Aleksander Kwaśniewski (November 5, 1998). Photo: Engelbert Reineke |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Helmut Kohl - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Signed semi-glossy press photograph, shows Wojciech Jaruzelski and Helmut Kohl during a meeting. brandesautographs.com Helmut Kohl - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| El expresidente de Polonia se reunió con el excanciller alemán por primera vez en 1989 en Varsovia, justo el día en que cayó el muro de Berlín. Walesa repasa sus principales recuerdos de su relación con Kohl. dpa Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl i Aleksander Kwaśniewski w Berlinie w 1997 roku. Źródło: Archiwum Reuters tvn24.pl |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Helmut Schmidt - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Bundespräsident Joachim Gauck im Gespräch mit Ruth Loah, Helmut Schmidt, Lech Wałęsa, Richard… Bundespräsidialamt Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-Polonia